


Oblivion Calling Out Your Name

by larry2202



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, also this doesnt have a happy ending but it was never supposed to im so so sorry, and i just changed it to harry and louis, like theres a death, okay so i wrote this story for art, one of them dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry2202/pseuds/larry2202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a siren. Louis' a pirate.</p><p>There's a shipwreck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion Calling Out Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> this does not have a happy ending im sorry but it just cant?  
> but yeah leave comments and kudos if you wanna
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Bastille's Oblivion

Beyond the site of the wreck there are eyes. Eyes watching. Hopeful. 

 

Eyes following the scattered crew running around to complete rushed orders from their captain. Women and men scrambling out of fear to try to save their precious ship. The captain holds his grip on the ship, trying to stop the ocean from taking the ship as prey. He looks to the night sky as if to demand a reason for their imminent death. He seems to have realized that there is no escape, that the waters that he loves so much are going to kill him. 

The captain stays stationary. He watches in horror as the waves crash upon the deck wiping out his crew. He shouts orders to crew to give up and try to get out of the storm. The crew shout back their defiance, they refuse to give up. They say there’s still hope left. Such a small amount of hope he replies. Forced to listen to what could be the last orders they receive, the show is over. All hope is lost. 

Now the Eyes were still watching. Watching with complete joy that their power could destroy such a grand thing as a pirate ship. Harry watches with a sinister smile on his face as he begins to slowly move closer to the humans. His tail moves quickly and silently unlike the humans loud footsteps. He swims through the water with such elegance hoping not to destroy his beautiful storm.

Harry waves his hands above the waters. They instantly still. This was always Harry’s favorite part. Watching the confusion on the pirates’ faces. Watching as their captain assumes its safe to sail on. Watching as the hope comes back into their eyes. Harry loved watching. It made the torment that much more enjoyable. 

He swims closer as the confusion of the crew becomes more obvious. Infinity keeping close to him ready to aid him in any way. He listens to the crew’s demands for their captain’s orders. There was no answer. 

He watches with the same smile on his face as the captain notices his presence. He notices as the captain stops breathing in this very moment. Their eyes lock, seeming as if this wasn’t the end of one of them. One pair full of mirth, the other full of horror.

 

**The siren smiles.**

 

**The pirate screams.**

 

A blood curtling cackle breaks the moment, a wave of the hand starts the storm stronger than it was before. The boat’s defiance seemed to lessen as it was about to give in to the ocean. The ship was about to sink along with every human on it. Harry loved when even the ship accepted that it was going to die due to his powers. 

He waited, still watching as the ship seemed to inch its way towards the bottom of the ocean. The crew’s futile attempts to hold on to the masts made Harry laugh. Humans could be so ignorant at times, didn’t they know they were going to die?

He waited till they were screaming for help. There were no other souls for miles, their attempts made Harry laugh even more. They had noticed him hours ago, but the adrenaline made it seem like it was a trick of the moonlight, like he was just a shadow. But they knew. They knew this sea monster was going to do nothing to help them. All the monster did was laugh at their hope.

Harry and Infinity swim even closer. The crew can see the glowing of his tail more visible to the pirates as they stare in awe. The siren’s tail hypnotized his victims for as long as he would allow. He liked them to be aware of their death. He loved watching them realize they only had seconds left to live. 

He starts with the one that looks like they’re mere seconds from death. He usually takes pity on the weak ones, they don’t deserve the buildup. He swims up and grabs the mans face and whispers a simple word in his ear. 

 

_Enjoy._

 

The man screams as his heart is ripped from his chest by his bare hands. Harry laughs as the crew attempts to swim away. They know what he wants now. He wants their bloody hearts. He laughs at their escape plan- to swim two feet away from him. Again, he thought, humans are so ignorant. 

He moves victim to victim. The screams lessen, but the cries for help don’t. Harry hates it when they scream. It scares away Infinity. He doesn’t feel bad throwing their hearts to Infinity as he goes. She likes the hearts. Likes to watch them shudder under her sting. Harry’s down to her last victims. Having wiped out the beautiful captain’s crew. He felt bad that this lovely creature was going to die. 

He saves the captains for last. He thinks it’s honorable to die last. And a captain is a person of honor. He circles around the captain taking in his face. He has metal pierced through her nose and tongue. His body covered in ink and his eyes lined with black. Harry notices the blue in his eyes and the gold around his neck. He notices the rings on his hands as they move frantically to stay afloat. The anticipation is killing him. 

Harry drags the inevitable out, however. Relishing in the captain’s attempts to appear brave. He touches the pirates face, tracing his nose. He asks for his name. 

 

Louis, what a lovely name. I’m Harry and I want your heart between my teeth. 

The captain responds that he’s not afraid. That he wouldn’t want to live without his crew or his ship. Harry respects that. Very honorable not wanting to live without the family. 

Louis whispers to Harry. 

Harry’s never been called beautiful before. Too bad the first time was from his victim. He smiles despite herself. He thinks that maybe this one could survive. Make him his pet. Keep him out of the hands of the other sirens. But then he realizes this is what they do. They destroy ships and their crews. 

They talk for a moment, it seemed as if time stilled for the pair. Like Fate didn’t want this to end either. Harry noticed the fear creeping back into Louis’ eyes. He thought he had distracted Louis enough with his marvelous stories, but apparently nothing can stop the fear of death. 

He does take pity on Louis though. He hypnotizes him with his tail. Not wanting him to feel all of the pain. He unbuttons his shirt to make it as clean of a rip as possible. He whispers two words into Louis’ ear.

 

_I’m Sorry_

 

He rips Louis’ heart out of his chest. He still felt like he could have saved Louis. 

Harry puts Louis’ heart up to his mouth and whispers his apologies once more before throwing it to Infinity. He notices the tears falling from his eyes, he liked this human. This human with the strange looks and misplaced bravery. 

He brushes the hair out of Louis’ face before pressing his lips to his forehead. Harry once saw a pirate do this to a child. He always wanted a pirate’s life. Harry hugs the lifeless body one last time before loosening his grip. He’s watched hundreds of bodies sink to the ocean’s floor. But none of them looked so cruel. 

He watches as the last body sinks. His body became impossible to see once it hit the floor. Harry’s eyes filled with tears. He had no clue that one silly human would affect him like this. But he has. 

 

Beyond the site of the wreck there are eyes. Eyes waiting. Mournful.

**Author's Note:**

> once again i am so so sorry


End file.
